


Noticing boys

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mick's rough, Non-Con ish, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: Len didn’t know when he started noticing boys more than girls.





	Noticing boys

**Author's Note:**

> Putting underage and non-con just to be safe even though it's nothing too heavy and it all works out. Enjoy!

Len didn’t know when he started noticing boys more than girls. He figured it had happened sometime around puberty, maybe when he was first sent to juvie and met the main character in most of his wet dreams: Mick Rory. 

Yeah, that was probably when.

He never considered himself gay. No. He wasn’t like those queers who’d go around throwing glitter everywhere and made it obvious and in everyone’s faces that they enjoyed taking it up the ass and probably had AIDs or something. No. He wasn’t gay.

He just liked Mick Rory. 

He still found girls attractive just as much as the next guy, he really did- hell, he even fell off his bike once because he was watching a chick jog. He could get it up with girls and all the normal stuff. He just also got hard whenever Mick took off his shirt while he worked on a car or whenever he worked out. 

Or when Mick got just a little too close to him, or when he listened closely to what Len was saying, or when he got a tattoo and showed it to Len… 

There was no way he would be able to tell himself he didn’t like Mick Rory, specially when the other was right there in the same room as Len, doing push ups shirtless while Len tried to focus on his book and not on how hard his seventeen year old dick was in his pants. 

All because of Mick Rory.

“What’s that book about?” Mick stopped working out and reached for his water bottle, eyes on Len.

“Engineering,” Len shrugged, “Why?” 

“Huh,” Mick nodded, “what’s so hot about that?”

Len was about to shrug it off and try to focus on the book he was supposed to be reading when the question clicked, “Huh?” 

“What’s so hot about engineering that you’re fuckin’ tenting?” He asked again and stood up only to sit down next to Len to try and get a look at what Len was reading.

Sweatpants. Len would never wear those again.

He closed the book and turned to Mick with a scowl, trying to play it cool as he worked his brain to come up with an excuse fast. Last thing he needed in his life was to take a beating from the one person he actually kinda trusted. 

“I’m a hormonal teenager, anything turns me on.”

“Screws and bolts got you going, Lenny?” He teased, pushing Len just enough to have him move.

“Funny,” Len rolled his eyes and tried to think of his father to get his dick to calm down, failing miserably with Mick right there, too close and way too shirtless.

“Just messing with ya,” Mick laughed and patted Len’s leg as he moved to get up.

Len really tried not to let out a strangled gasp at that, he really did. 

He was so fucked now.

“Damn it, Lenny,” Mick stopped halfway through getting up and turned his full attention to the younger man, “all sensitive too?” 

Len could see in Mick’s eyes when the whole thing clicked.

Contrary to popular belief, Mick wasn’t dumb. He didn’t pay as much attention to things as Len did, that was true, but he simply did that because half the time things weren’t important enough for him to even pretend like he gave a damn about it by noticing it. 

And apparently Len’s hard-on for him was worthy of his attention.

“Shit,” he smirked and sat back down, an amused look on his eyes, “that’s for me, ain’t it?” 

“Isn’t someone’s ego working at-” Len started, still trying to play it off.

“Cut it out,” Mick rolled his eyes, the hand still on Len’s leg gripping it now just slightly, “just say yes.” 

He was so going down for this. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little narcissistic to think that?”

Mick squeezed Len’s leg firmly now and his eyes fluttered shut for a second, both at the sensation and the display of dominance. 

This was like all of Len’s dreams and nightmares coming to life.

“Who would have guessed, huh? Leonard Snart’s-”

“If you’re done here,” Len shot up before Mick could finish his sentence, book long forgotten on the couch, “I got better shit to do than listen to this.”

Before he could turn and storm out of the apartment like he had in his mind, Mick’s hand was firly on Len’s wrist, keeping him right where he was.

“No need for that, Lenny,” his eyes softened a bit and Len didn’t know if he was just being hopeful but he saw something there for a second, “just messin’ with ya.” 

Len was so happy he didn’t have to go through with his plan of storming out right in the middle of a blizzard. It wasn’t one of his best plans, he would admit that much.

  
  
  


Things didn’t feel too weird between them after the whole living room debacle. Everything felt off, yes, like Mick was always watching Len no matter where he was in the small studio apartment. There was also the proximity, Mick always finding a way to get into Len’s space, be it to reach a plate on the shelf while Len did the dishes or accidentally bump into him. Len was just about having enough of the whole thing when Mick cornered him just as Len stepped out of the bathroom, towel still wrapped around his waist.

“The fuck!” Len gasped, eyes wide as his brain tried to process why Mick had cornered him like that. 

He barely had time to register anything else once he felt Mick’s lips on his, soft and possessive, just on the edge of being too rough on Len. 

Len could barely move, his back to the wall, one of Mick’s hands on his shoulder keeping him firmly in place while the other moved down Len’s torso until it reached the towel and moved it out of the way making it so that the only thing between them now were Mick’s clothes.

The whole thing was just a little too much on Len.

“Cut it out,” Len mumbled, roughly pushing Mick off him. He was glad when the other did move back, knowing damn well Mick was one of those guys Len could not take on a physical fight.

He was self-conscious more than he’d like to admit, Mick right there with almost no air between them, fully clothed while Len was absolutely naked and still a little wet from the shower. This was like something straight out of Len’s dreams and his dick was quickly taking interest in the situation.

Mick also seemed to notice that and moved back in, this time going for Len’s neck, nibbling on the skin and sucking what Len knew would definitely become a bruise. 

“Mick… Stop that,” he gasped, weakly pushing at Mick’s shoulders again.

“C’mon, isn’t this what you wanted?” He whispered into Len’s ear, both hands grabbing at Len’s waist.

_ Yes. _ He thought for a second but quickly shook his head.

“No.” 

Mick stopped and took a step back, finally giving Len some room to think through the haze or hormones that his mind had become. 

“Shit-” 

“I mean I do want it,” he said slowly, figuring Mick had started this whole thing out of his own free will in response to his own existing feelings, “but we should talk about this? Consent?” 

Mick rolled his eyes and stepped back into Len’s space, hands going back to Len’s hips, “consent isn’t sexy.” 

Len scoffed and slapped Mick’s chest hard enough to sting, “it is. Very sexy actually. Saying  _ yes _ is so much sexier than  _ no  _ and  _ stop _ ” he made sure each word stood out as he said them, “cornering someone unprepared like that in kissing them isn’t too nice.” 

“Your body says you liked it,” he teased, kissing Len’s jaw this time, softer than he had been before.

“I’m a kleptomaniac, my body doesn’t really listen to me much,” he sighed and was glad when he felt Mick’s movements were starting to hesitate.

“So ya don’t want this?” 

It was always so black and white with Mick and it annoyed Len. It had to be either yes or no, now or later, good or bad, simple as that. He wanted an answer something clear he could understand and act on, none of Len’s complicated gray area thing and maybe this was just what got Len so hot and bothered for Mick in the first place. With him was always either or, never a third option.

“Yes or no, Lenny?”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck, hands resting on the back of his neck as he pulled himself up to kiss him, towel fully dropping to the floor as he was no longer pressed to the wall.

Mick stopped him, holding Len firmly just out of reach of his lips, “I wanna hear you say it.” 

“Yes,” he gasped.

  
  
  


Mick was just about everything Len thought he would be, his muscles were firm everywhere, he was rough and warm and taking charge of the whole thing, making Len gasp at nearly every touch. 

Soon they were both on Mick’s bed, Mick on top of him as they continued to kiss, one hand on Len’s cheek and the other on his thigh pulling it up so Len had one of his legs hooked around Mick’s hips. 

It felt strangely hot that Mick still had his pants and tank top on while Len was naked. The jeans was also too rough on Len’s skin, especially when he tried to thrust up and get some- any- friction so he made it his mission to reach down and undo Mick’s pants. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Mick had no underwear on- Len knew Mick almost always went commando- but he was caught off guard at the fact that he had never seen Mick’s cock until now. 

Thicker than he would have anticipated and just about average length, enough to get Len’s imagination going. And going. And make him stop. 

What were they thinking?

“What the fuck are we doing?” Len gasped and stood as still as he could, breathing heavily under Mick’s weight. His hands were still on Mick’s cock and Mick’s on his thigh and  _ ass _ . 

“What does it look like?” Mick mumbled, roughly squeezing Len’s ass with a smirk.

Len couldn’t help but roll his eyes in annoyance at that, surprised that he was the one killing the mood, “We really shouldn’t do this-” 

“But you want to,” Mick cut in, “what’s the problem?” 

_ Well do you want the list orally or written down? _

“I don’t want it,” he said bluntly, dropping his hands on the mattress because saying no was just easier than explaining to Mick why he suddenly had cold feed.

Mick frowned and pulled back slowly and sat back on the bed, eyes on Len’s naked and flushed body. He didn’t understand what was wrong about it and that was the most Mick thing of all. He didn’t care about anything other than what he wanted. What  _ they _ wanted.

  
  
  
  


He squeezed Len’s ass roughly and pushed him down on the bed, placing a hand on Len’s back to let the other man know he should stay right as he was, face down. 

“Took you long enough,” he mumbled, quickly working Len’s pants off then his own and took a step back to admire Len’s round ass for what felt like the first time in ages, “feels like you only did that to wind me up, Lenny.” 

Len chuckled and moved up just slightly to take off his shirt but was met by another rough shove before he could get it fully off. Mick was in charge today. Alright.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it next time you get out of jail,” he continued and dragged Len’s pants fully off then pulled him back up by his shoulders, having Len kneel on the bed as Mick worked his shirt off, suddenly being gentle with his movements, “got fucking worried about you.” 

“Missed my sweet ass, more like it,” Len teased and suddenly had Mick’s left hand on his neck, not being rough or squeezing but simply turning his head so they could kiss.

Mick’s kisses always felt intoxicating in Len’s mind, sure now his skin was rougher due to years of shaving and all the stubble Mick insisted on having- which Len wasn’t complaining about- and his lips weren’t those of a chapstick addict like when they were younger but, Mick always had this way of leading the kiss that had Len moaning and submitting in seconds out of what took him years to realize was love, need and longing. 

“I missed you, asshole,” Mick whispered, pulling back just barely from the kiss.

“Missed you too,” Len whispered back, chasing Mick’s lips again but not fully kissing him, just letting their lips brush as he spoke, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mick smiled for a second then cleared his throat and pushed Len back down on the bed, getting a chuckle from the younger man, “now bend those knees and let me see what I’ve been missing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just a quick little thing I got down while trying to figure out how to write smut because it's somehow really freaking hard to set the tone and mood and figure out where everything and everyone is. Which is why I only tease like this most of the time.


End file.
